What is a Home, Anyway?
by Falconess
Summary: An AOSTH short. Tails's point of view near the end of the episode "Tails' New Home".


_Author's Note: Just a drabble that had been bugging me for a while. I expanded the episode story here quite a bit, so I did take some liberties with that, but I tried to keep to the AoStH universe we all know and love. Hope you enjoy as much as I did writing it._

* * *

The little orange fox focused on the new leather mitt and ball in his hands as if they were the most interesting toys he had ever seen. In truth, he was only acting. He tossed the ball high up and almost missed catching it as he hung onto every word Sonic the Hedgehog said just a few feet away.

"Promise me one thing. Don't ever let Robotnik find out here's here," Sonic said.

"Of course not, Sonic," Tails's father quickly replied, "We'll take Tails to our place in the mountains, where Robotnik will never find him."

Tails frowned. That sounded really safe, but wouldn't that mean that Sonic wouldn't be able to find him either? He would come visit though, wouldn't he? ... Of course he would! Sonic was his best friend. He'd never forget to visit!

The thought faded when Tails saw the look on Sonic's face as he approached. He looked sad. Really sad. He would be coming back, right? Or... was this the last time he'd ever see him?

"Well keed, gotta speed."

Tails briefly thought about asking him to stay for a while, but stopped himself when he recognized the look in Sonic's eyes. The same look he gave Tails whenever he begged him to let him stay up really late or to have an second helping of ice cream. Besides, Sonic never stayed in one place for long. Tails could tell he was nervous, though he assumed it was because Sonic usually hated standing around one place for longer than a couple minutes.

"I'll miss ya Sonic," he replied simply, as if Sonic was just going to the store, or to another town for the afternoon; as if he would be back soon.

He held up his mitt and Sonic met it in a half-hearted high five.

"Hey, easy on the mush," Sonic said, smiling his trademark smile. There was something different about it though. That usual twinkle in his eyes was gone. "There's only one way to handle goodbyes," Sonic continued as he revved up, his feet beating the ground in a blur.

Like a bullet from a gun, he blasted off, a blue swirl down the hillside and off down the road. His voice echoed on the wind behind him as he shouted, "I'll... miss... you!"

Tails watched him go, but Sonic never looked back. A few seconds later his dust cloud trail subsided, and Tails lost sight of him. It was as if he had never been there to begin with. He had left Tails's life as quickly as he had entered it so long ago.

Tails continued to wave. He couldn't turn away, because if he did, that meant he knew Sonic wasn't coming back. Something in his chest ached sharply. This wasn't fair. Why couldn't Tails have his parents and Sonic? Why did he have to choose between them like this?

Most of all, he wondered why didn't Sonic want him. Was he too much trouble? Maybe he hadn't done enough chores, or begged and pleaded for one too many toys that Sonic couldn't afford. His eyes began to mist and a tear trickled down his cheek. Still, he kept waving. As if that would bring him back.

The worst part was Tails had been too nervous to say how he really felt as they had been "trying out" new families the last couple of days. Tails knew Sonic wasn't big on mushy stuff so he usually didn't say anything. Just having Sonic close by was enough most times, but now Sonic would never know. Tails would never get to say the one thing he had always wanted to tell him since the day met.

Thank you, for caring about me when no one else did.

He couldn't stop the tears now. He refused to wipe them away, refused to stop waving, refused to turn his back to his old life. He couldn't let go of Sonic, but now he couldn't move forward either. Tails was trapped, more than he knew.

A hand settled on his shoulder. The hand of his father. But Tails doubted even he would be able to comfort him at this point. After all, even though they were his parents, he realized he didn't really know them at all. He had only met them today. It would take a long time before he could trust them the way he trusted Sonic. And how could he tell them that? It would break their hearts. He couldn't do that, not after how nice they had been to him. They gave him everything he had ever wanted. So many nice things that Sonic had never been able to give him.

But yet, even though he had all these things, something was missing. Something big. Something important. Something that you couldn't buy at a store. Staring at their picket fence, he asked himself something he should have asked Sonic.

Just what is a home, anyway? Is it a mom and dad? A picket fence? Or something else? Tails knew only one thing for sure. He wanted to be with Sonic more than anyone else. But, was that enough?

The hand on his shoulder squeezed him suddenly.

"The masquerade is over," his father said, but something was different with his voice. All the kindness was gone from it. Not only that, but he was glaring at him.

"Huh?" Had Tails heard him wrong? What was he talking about?

"We'll take back those presents," his father continued, snatching the mitt off his hand. He threw it aside as if it was worth nothing. Tails stumbled back, confused. What had he done to deserve this?

Before he could ask why, he froze as he watched his father reach down to his neck and pull off his face, revealing a metallic, grinning exoskeleton with glowing red eyes under the mask.

"AHH!" Tails screamed. He quickly turned to his mother and saw her do the same. They were both robots? That could only mean one thing. This was a Robotnik trap! One that was quickly closing in around him!

"Sonic! Help!" He stumbled backwards from their reaching hands.

The mother-bot loomed over him. "It's too late baby-face, your hedgehog hero is gone."

She was right. Tails panicked. Sonic was probably miles away by now! The finality of it all dawned on him. He would never be coming back. That didn't stop him from trying to reach him anyway.

"No! Sonic!" He slid under their legs before they could grab him. He ran towards the fence as fast as he could. He climbed onto the posts and screamed with all his might, "SONIC! COME BACK!"

Just as he started to leap into the air and fly the robots caught up to him, snatching him by his arms and legs, yanking him back down. Tails kicked and flailed, trying to break free.

"Just where do you think you're going, son?"

Tails thrashed against them. "I'm not your son! Let me go!"

"Not until you've had your doctor appointment," the mother-bot replied. The two robots laughed at him, dragging him across the yard and inside the house.

Tails dug his heels into the carpet, but the mother-bot forced him onto a chair. He kicked her in the stomach and grinned when he heard a metallic thud, realizing he'd probably left a big dent. Good!

He didn't see the father-bot sneaking up behind him with a coil of rope until it dropped around him and pulled tightly against him, making him wince.

"You won't get away with-"

The mother-bot twisted his arm behind him, making him whimper. "I would behave if I were you."

She forced his wrists together as the father robot bound them behind his back and looped the rope around the chair once more, securing him to it. The father robot pulled the rope taut, making Tails gasp, before tying it into a large knot.

Tails wasn't giving up. He shouted for help even louder than before. Even if Sonic couldn't hear him, surely someone, somewhere, would!

"Dr. Robotnik will melt us down if anyone hears him," the mother-bot said, covering her antennae.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," the father-bot said, pulling a handkerchief from his jacket pocket.

Tails twisted his head back and forth, dodging the handkerchief, but the robot finally tied on the gag, silencing his cries for help. He shook his head but he couldn't loosen it. He kicked and twisted but it was no use. After a few moments more he finally stopped struggling, hanging his head. What could he do now? What would happen to him? Would he ever see Sonic again?

He didn't have to wait long for something to happen. Within a few minutes Robotnik came stomping into the house, obviously full of himself, as usual. Tails avoided eye contact with him as he paraded about the room, barking out a checklist, and ordering the mother-bot, father-bot, Scratch, and Grounder to make final preparations on a bunch of contraptions he had hidden about the house, complete with ridiculous names.

Tails pretended to watch the robots install the traps, but continued to struggle when no one was looking his way. If he could just get one hand free he'd be able to escape. He stopped suddenly when he felt Robotnik glaring at him. He tried to look brave, to put on an angry face, but he couldn't hold it for long as Robotnik stepped closer. The dictator was eyeing him like a tiger stalking its prey.

"You are such a little fool," He said quietly, simply stating it as a fact. He circled Tails, making him even more nervous.

"Did you really think anyone would want a two-tailed freak like you? Frankly, I don't see why the hedgehog keeps you around. All you do is cause him trouble."

Tails's ears flattened. He looked down. Robotnik was right. He was more than just a pain. He was Sonic's weakness. He was just slowing Sonic down. Tails didn't see the grin widening on Robotnik's face.

"Why else do you think he's been... er-shopping around for a family for you? He's only delaying the inevitable. He can't babysit you forever. Sooner or later, he'll drop you off at an orphanage with all the other unwanted children."

Tears rolled down Tails's cheek. He couldn't stop them, couldn't wipe them away, which made him cry more, sniffling quietly.

The doctor smirked and strolled over to check on the robot's progress, leaving Tails to his misery.

Tails winced as he heard the robots test the traps. He closed his eyes tightly, trying not to picture Sonic caught in them, but failing, watching helplessly in his mind as Sonic tripped onto the magentic rug, his hands up in vain to stop the heavy ceiling squasher from smashing him. WHAM! The floor quaked from its weight. No matter how much Tails told himself it was just a sneaker and not his friend, he couldn't get the image out of his mind.

Robotnik busied himself with his robots, talking quietly with them for a few moments more until the front door opened with a bang. Tails looked up.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that," the stranger lingering in the doorway said, adjusting his wide-brimmed postal worker hat, so his eyes couldn't be seen clearly. He continued, strolling into the room. "Only an official Mobius postman like me is allowed to deliver letters." The voice was strange, but Tails immediately knew this was one of Sonic's disguises. He hoped Robotnik and the others were distracted enough to believe it.

The "postman" snatched the envelope out of Robotnik's grubby clutches before he could reply, ripping it open unceremoniously and reading it quickly, only a flicker of emotion crossing his face before smirking and remarking on Robotnik's hideously bad spelling. Tails waited anxiously as the hedgehog led them on for a few more moments, milking the opportunity for all it was worth before ripping off his hat and throwing it at the stunned Robotnik, who immediately became enraged discovering Sonic had fooled him yet again.

Tails held his breath as Sonic zoomed about the room, creating confusion among the badniks as they scrambled to try and catch him. He zipped around the mother and father bot so fast they didn't notice that their fake tails were knotted together, knocking themselves out.

A second later Sonic skidded to a halt behind his chair. Tails held still as Sonic picked at the knots. He sighed with relief as they loosened and toppled to the floor. Sonic zipped in front of him and carefully pulled away his gag. Tails had so much to say, but he couldn't get a word in as Sonic's face turned angry and he leaned towards him.

"Get out of here, Tails!"

Tails's ears drooped. He wanted to make this up to Sonic. Maybe he could help take out Scratch and Grounder? "No, I want to stay and help!"

His plea did nothing to change his friend's expression. Instead, Sonic tried another tactic.

"You get out of here right now," he leaned in closer, lowering his voice to a whisper, putting an arm around him, "or I'll tell everyone your real name is Miles."

What? He really wouldn't, would he? Sonic's grin said it all. Oh yes I will. I'll tell them all right now.

Sonic was just about to open his mouth when Tails blurted out, "NO! NOT THAT!" Faster than his hedgehog friend, Tails bolted for the quickest exit, which just happened to be through the nearest brickwall, bowling over Robotnik in the process. He left a Tails-shaped hole in the wall behind him.

It's funny what the right motivation can do to you, huh?

The commotion Tails left behind only intesified after that. He could still hear them fighting as he paused halfway down the hill, hovering in the air. He had a feeling Sonic would have his hands full with the badniks for a while. For a moment, he nearly stormed back towards the house, but Sonic's threat of exposing his real name echoed in his mind. Heck no! He'd never live it down if those bozos knew his real name! He flew even faster.

Tails had exhausted nearly all of his energy, and landed near a farm about a mile away from the house. He scrambled over a wood fence, brushing past tall ears of corn until he found a bare patch of dirt. He collasped a moment later, panting. He could hardly catch his breath and he wondered if any of the badniks were chasing after him. He listened carefully, but didn't hear anything other than a breeze waving the tall cornstalks back and forth and his own ragged breaths.

He thought about peeking out of the cornfield to check for badniks, but once he plopped down on the ground he found he didn't have the energy to get up again to look. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he had run away from the house. He looked up in the sky. The sun was starting to set and it was getting dark. Would he have to spend the night here all alone?

A chilling wind blew the through stalks of corn, making them hiss. Tails ducked as one ear came loose and tumbled to the ground. He hugged his knees to his chest, his teeth beginning to chatter. He covered his mouth as he heard footsteps coming closer.

Looking up, he saw the cornstalks shaking as footsteps crunched on the ground. Someone had found his trail and was coming through! Tails got up so fast that he staggered and tripped, falling into more cornstalks. A couple ears bonked him on the head and he let out a cry. The footsteps stopped and turned in his direction. Tails scurried on his hands and knees, until he could pull himself upright. He rushed out of the cornfield, but another gust of wind blocked his path. He fell backwards.

Two hands caught him before he hit the ground. No, how did they find him? Sonic didn't even know where he was now! He shook in fear, his eyes closed. He couldn't bear to open them until he heard a familar voice.

"Keed!"

Tails opened his eyes and saw Sonic staring down at him. Sonic looked relieved. His gentle hands rested on his shoulders, but Tails still felt frightened. More tears fell down his face.

"Hey, you all right, kiddo?"

Tails didn't know what to say. He couldn't look at Sonic anymore. Sonic was probably mad at him, considering his threat earlier. He curled his tails protectively around himself.

"... Did they hurt you?"

Tails shook his head, but still couldn't face him, staring at Sonic's shoes and his own, which looked so small next to his. "Buttnik just said a bunch of junk," he mumbled.

"Like what?" Sonic's tone was gentler, but there was still an anger burning there, just beneath the surface.

"That you didn't want me around. That I'd have to live in an... orphanage," Tails could barely get out the last word without his voice cracking. He could still hear Robotnik's words echoing in his mind.

"Tails..."

"It's my fault all this happened. If it weren't for me, you'd be running a lot faster and you wouldn't have to protect me. I'm just slowing you down."

Sonic was silent for a moment. He stood up and motioned for Tails to follow him.

"C'mon kid, we need to talk."

Tails gulped but followed along obediently, just a step behind his hero. He wasn't sure what to say. Was Sonic really going to take him to an orphanage like Robotnik said? He wrung his hands nervously.

For a few moments, they walked in silence. Tails stole a glance up at his hero and couldn't read his expression. Sonic seemed lost in thought and oddly quiet.

Tails was too nervous to start the conversation, so he kept quiet at his side. At last the silence became too oppressive, and Sonic spoke up.

"Look, I'm sorry for all the trouble, squirt. I was just trying to find ya a real family."

Tails couldn't keep it in any more. He had to tell him how he felt. He piped up before Sonic could continue. "But I've got a real family. I got the best." Strangely, he felt himself smiling even just thinking about it. He realized how safe he felt walking next to him. He didn't even mind the chilled air as much.

Sonic didn't seem interested in his reply. He was looking off in the distance as they walked. It took him a moment before he replied back. "Oh yeah? Where?"

Tails swallowed. This was it. Now or never. He had to find out, one way or another. He started a little nervously at first, but gained strength with each word."A family is just people who care about each other, more than anyone else, right?"

He looked to his friend for his reply.

Sonic looked mildly confused, but seemed more interested in where he was going with this, "Right..." He waited for Tails to finish.

Tails couldn't keep it in any longer. "You're it! You're my mom. You're my dad. And you're my picket fence!" He leapt at the hedgehog, ready to give him a hug and say the words that had been on his mind. The ones he had never said aloud before.

I love you.

The hedgehog grabbed his wrists and stopped him from doing so. "Whoa. You're not gonna use the L-word, are ya?"

Tails should have known. Sonic hated mushy stuff. He was probably mad at Tails for even bringing something like that up. He couldn't help it though. He just wanted Sonic to know. "Well..." He didn't know what to say. What could he say to that? The words died in his throat and he tried to hold back his tears.

What Sonic said next took him completely by surprise. "Then I will, cause it's a great word. I love ya little bro!"

Tails squealed as Sonic picked him up and twirled him in the air. His stomach fluttered as Sonic playfully flung him around, just like he used to when he was a baby. It gave him a funny feeling that he couldn't help but laugh at. Even more so, just hearing him say those words meant so much.

Sonic finally set him down on the ground. His smile was genuine and made Tails feel so warm inside.

"And now I've got something even more important to say... Noogie Time!" Sonic laughed, catching Tails in a headlock. Tails couldn't stop laughing as Sonic rubbed his fist against his scalp. When he finished he ruffled Tails's bangs playfully.

"Boy, it's really great to be home," Tails said, followed by more giggles as Sonic started to tickle him.

"Home?" Sonic paused in his tickle torture.

Tails got his breath back and stared up at him with a grin. "Whenever I'm with you, Sonic, I am home."

The hedgehog grinned, keeping an arm around his little buddy. "You hungry? Cause I'm starved. How 'bout a chilidog?"

"Okay, but there's something I gotta tell you first."

"Sure thing. What's up?"

"Thank you, for everything." The tears started again and they fell freely down Tails's cheeks. Tails didn't wipe them away. He had to tell Sonic this before anything else happened. "Before I met you, I didn't have a family. You cared about me... when no one else did."

"Aw, Tails," and this time Tails spotted a tear running down Sonic's cheek before he could hide it by looking away, "Ease up on the mush already, would ya?" At first he sounded annoyed, but Tails could hear his voice quivering.

Tails hugged him tightly, catching the hedgehog off guard. For a moment, Tails worried if he really was being too mushy, but when Sonic hugged him back even more tightly, he knew he had said the right thing. Tails nuzzled him, hugging him as tightly as he could.

"I love you," Tails said, nuzzling against Sonic's chest, listening to his heart beat. Another tear fell on Tails's shoulder.

Sonic opened his mouth, but choked on his words. He couldn't say anything else, but no more words were needed. His tears and his hug had said everything to Tails - how much Sonic loved his little bro.

They stayed that way a few moments more before Sonic pulled back, smiling at him. Tails still felt a little sad, but in a good way, he decided.

Sonic seemed to noticed this and grinned at him. "How's about a piggy-back ride?" He suggested, and Tails nodded eagerly, climbing up onto Sonic's shoulders as he bent down.

Sonic held onto Tails's legs and within moments they were going faster than anything else on the planet, the wind whipping past them in a rumbling thunder that tickled Tails's ears. They traveled that way for a long while until Sonic caught a whiff of chilidogs on the breeze and skidded to a stop in front of a food truck, nearly blowing away anyone and anything that wasn't bolted down.

Sonic bought himself and Tails a chilidog and they parked themselves under a nearby tree just as the setting sun touched the horizon, turning bright red as it began to disappear behind the rolling green hills. They ate in silence, just enjoying the beautiful sight and each other's company.

Tails hadn't realized just how exhausted this day had been as he yawned deeply. He rested against Sonic's side for just a moment before his eyes fluttered closed. He nodded off.

He stirred when he felt Sonic pick him up, but he didn't wake up fully. Instead, he sighed quietly as Sonic ran along at a leisurely pace until they reached their campsite. Sonic carried him into their tent and tucked Tails into his green sleeping bag and sat on the tent floor beside him. Tails opened an eye and Sonic smirked as if to say, "I knew you were awake."

Sonic ruffled his bangs. Tails yawned again and closed his eyes, snuggling into his sleeping bag. Sonic gently rubbed his back in small, slow circles, as he had always done since he was very small. Tails knew without a doubt he was safest here, next to his big brother, his best friend, and he slept soundly, without a care in the world.

Just what is a home, anyway? Tails knew now. His home was with Sonic, and he would never, ever forget.


End file.
